Las sombras de Hyrule
by seil hkah
Summary: ¿Alguien se a arrastrado por el piso ensangrentado? ¿alguien a tenido que tomar en brazos al amor de su vida? del castillo se escuchan las campanadas descendentes... a muerto la princesa. esta historia... nacida de la pena y la locura de la mente del pobre Link... nos embarca en la búsqueda y caza de Zant ¿por qué sigue vivo?
1. capitulo 1: ¿Zelda?

Hola, soy seil.

Sé que he estado mucho tiempo ausente, pero quiero decirles que fueron momentos de mucho cambio en mi vida, pero prefiero no entrar en detalles.

Bueno, aquí iniciamos mi nuevo fanfic, **las sombras de Hyrule, **espero que lo disfruten.

**Las sombras de Hyrule**

**Capitulo 1: ¿zelda?**

Pobre del muchacho que camina moribundo por los pasillos de este palacio… ¿Qué dolores lo estarán matando? ¿Las heridas o la pena?

Lo sigue una sombra… una maligna y despiadada… Zant…

"¿Para qué corres de tu destino? Sabes perfectamente que no te puedes salvar de esta", al decir esto, Zant se retorcía sobre su cuerpo, su venganza estaba completa.

"¿Cómo volviste?" dijo el moribundo, apoyándose en la pared de concreto "yo… te vi morir"

"¿Crees que tu luz me pudo destruir…? ¿Crees… que la oscuridad puede caer tan rápido?" se mueve hacia la ventana "aunque mataste a mi Dios… yo seguí existiendo… débil, pero encontré la rápida forma de volver"

"¿para… revivir a tu Señor?"

"mi señor… ya no existe… es imposible revivirlo, solo…" Zant se gira hacia el joven "solo puedo actuar en su nombre".

De pronto, Zant se lanza contra el moribundo, lo agarra y lo mueve hacia la ventana.

"¡mira!" Zant grita girando la cabeza de su presa.

Que paisaje más desolador… toda la ciudadela… arde en llamas… y el castillo se hunde en la tierra a pedazos…

"¿no es un acto digno de él…? ¿Ganondorf estaría complacido?" dijo quitándose la máscara.

"lo único que se, es que… Ganon no puedo opinar ahora" dice el joven riéndose.

el piso de mármol, que una vez fue un salón de baile, ahora se ve empapado de la sangre del joven, que lanzado al piso por el Demonio… se arrastra por el piso buscando lo imposible.

"me acuerdo cuando eras más hábil con la espada…" dijo Zant girándose hacia la ventana

"la gente se hace vieja Zant… eso debes tenerlo claro" dijo el hombre arrastrándose.

Zant sonríe, pero su rostro demacrado oculta su expresión.

"recuerdo, cuando te paseabas por mi castillo, matando mi imperio… tus ropajes verde que me causaron una impresión formidable…" se pasea mientras continua "pero me has dejado completamente desolado… chico, ¿Cómo llegaste a este punto? Yo me hubiera impresionado si hubieras mostrado un poco más de tu antigua gloria, pero me has dejado muy entristecido"

"no necesito su misericordia" dijo el moribundo tomando su espada.

Zant pisa su espada "no puedo creer que siguas queriendo pelear… ya estas acabado"

"no mientras este respirando"

"no tienes más porque pelear… tu ciudad en llamas, tu gente… está acabada… y ella" se ríe.

"no te atrevas a hablar de ella" dijo el joven levantándose.

Pobre del chico, no puede ver la cara de asombro y espanto de Zant tapada por su máscara de lagarto. Pero el Demonio sabe perfectamente que tiene todas las de ganar.

"te dejare vivo… por el momento, quiero verte llorar por ella" desaparece.

El chico, acercándose a la pared, se observa a si mismo… su traje verde esta empapado de sangre, y cinco heridas en su pecho dificultan su respiración.

Pero apenas descansa, recuerda…

"Zelda…"

Sale corriendo por las escaleras… se derrumban a su paso.

Entra en la sala más alta, pero… ¿para qué correr… si ya pasó lo inevitable?

El cuerpo apenas le pesa… olvida completamente sus heridas, olvida su enojo y rabia… queda en blanco, parecen dos fantasmas de la mano…

Cuando baja, lo encuentra unos guardias de palacio… lo siguen hasta la puerta, donde lo espera la propia muerte.

Ya nadie llora por los muertos, ya nadie moverá los cuerpos… la gente seria llora… por su princesa.

Llega el capitán de la guardia

"señor… venga"

El joven y el guardia descienden a las catacumbas de palacio… dejan el cuerpo en un féretro, la ponen en su tumba, la cierran con martillo y clavos.

¿Cómo llegamos a esto?

Continuará…

Hola, tanto tiempo sin volver a tocar estas teclas…

Me disculpo por mi inactividad, tuve dificultades muy grandes estos últimos meses que me impidieron seguir con esto… en un momento hasta pensé en dejar fanfiction… pero, ya me ven de nuevo y además quiero compensar mi inactividad creativa con este fanfic que nació como una idea en el pasado, pero no lo plasmé nunca.

Les aviso que me demoraré con el otro fanfic hijos de los dioses, ya que perdí los capítulos que logré terminar antes de mi "desaparición" (se podría decir)

Espero que disfruten este fanfic.

Paz a todos.

Seil Hkah


	2. Capitulo 2: inicio de la Cruzada

Hola, soy seil.

Espero que disfruten este capítulo, que serán uno diario ya que estoy de vacaciones y tengo mucho tiempo ahora.

**Sombras de Hyrule**

**Capítulo 2: inicio de la cruzada**

Los pasillos ensangrentados, las torres derrumbadas, las calles destrozadas… todo fue revisado por el chico, mientras el ejército intentaba ayudar a los damnificados y eliminar los focos de violencia.

"general" dijo el chico "¿Cuál es la situación?"

"media ciudad devastada… y 5 shadows assassins en la ciudad, 3 en los puentes y 2 en la plaza" dijo el general

"me encargaré de los de la plaza, intenten eliminar uno de los puentes y creen un campamento o zona segura, luego nos encargaremos de los otros"

"los otros irán en ayuda de su aliado atacado… ¿no cree que...?"

"ellos están ahí para detener nuestro avance, no se moverá" interrumpió "avancen, los veré apenas acabe con estas bestias"

"cuidado señor, sus heridas no han sanado"

"no se preocupe… ya e lidiado con estos antes" dijo el joven saliendo de la zona…

Que desastre de plaza… los edificios caídos… y el palacio hundido de fondo… una escena traumatizante…

"bestias… estas nos son las mismas que las de hace 5 años" dijo inquieto…

El estaba en lo cierto…. Ya no eran las mismas criaturas delgadas y negras del golpe de estado por parte de Zant de hace 5 años (el golpe que aparece en twilight princess)… ahora se enfrentaba a bestias de color sangre con marcas negras, que su cara era… de una persona mesclada con un shadow assassin… era una escena horripilante…

De pronto aparece flotando sobre esas dos criaturas su Demonio creador, Zant…

"¿te gusta mi creación?" dijo burlándose.

"asesino lunático"

"los llamo prometeos… aunque son shadow assassins unidos con esas viles alimañas"

"¿cómo te atreves a llamarlos alimañas?" el chico enfurecía de una forma astronómica.

Zant, tan pronto como apareció, desapareció… dejando al chico solo…

"monstruos… malditos" dijo desenvainando su espada

Los sonidos que salían de las fauces de la bestia eran gritos y gemidos desgarradores de sus víctimas… era repugnante.

Pero de pronto, uno empezó a torcerse… el alma de la victima aun lucha…

"mátanos… por favor…" gritaban desde dentro "no queremos mas este cuerpo… solo mátanos"

Y el chico, oyendo esta petición, solo dijo:

"un gusto haberles servido"

Y los atravesó con la espada…

En ese momento, el ejército ya había sacado a la gente de la ciudad, mientras un grupo de la guardia iniciaba su reingreso a la zona del mercado.

"¿hacia donde se retiraron los ejércitos de Zant?" dijo el chico a su general.

"hacia el desierto" dijo el general.

"Esta noche reúna a sus suboficiales, estamos por iniciar una cruzada" dijo el chico avanzando hacia la zona de enfermería para curarse sus heridas.

Esa noche, en la carpa del general, se reunieron todos los comandantes del ejército, todos alrededor del mapa de Hyrule.

El general se acerco al mapa "según los vigías, las criaturas vinieron del bosque, pero… después del ataque, se dirigieron al desierto… pero creemos que se dirigirán al desierto esta noche… señor"

El joven se levantó "aunque por la muerte de la princesa… debamos estar esta noche en luto… os pido que organicemos una cruzada con 2 brigadas al bosque… acabar con la base enemiga y eliminar a Zant"

En ese momento se levanta el comandante Hess "¿no cree que es muy arriesgado? Creo que hemos tenido bastante"

"señor Hess… ¿qué edad tiene usted?" dijo el chico

"22… señor"

"no estuviste para el golpe de hace 5 años… pero dudo que quieras que se repita la destrucción"

"señor" dice el general "dudo mucho que sea necesario repetir las vivencias del pasado"

"pongamos esto a votación…"

Así inició la angustiosa y larga votación… pero al final 15 de los 20 comandantes votaron a favor.

"ahora" dijo el general "diré los nombres de los que irán con su brigada"

Hubo un silencio muy incomodo… se podía escuchar a la mismísima muerte asechando en la oscuridad de afuera.

"comandante Hess y comandante Sares, ustedes irán junto a su comandante en jefe"

"¿Quién?" dijo Hess

"señor Link, espero que no le incomode sus acompañantes"

"en lo absoluto"

Así salieron todos de la carpa, solo el joven link se quedo…

"hace tiempo no escucho mi nombre"

"si… es poco usado, nos acostumbramos al sobrenombre señor" dijo el general sirviendo agua a su acompañante.

"eligió bien al comandante Hess, hay que educarlo aun… pero se ve que es dichoso en combate"

"no lo dejara defraudado… señor"

Link ríe mientras bebía, pero continua "pero no conozco al comandante Sares"

"es la comandante"

"¿es mujer?"

"si señor… no crea que por ser mujer no sea apta para combate... es muy hábil a caballo"

"no quise sonar machista… solo pregunte porque no note que fuera mujer"

Entonces los dos bebieron, pero el general lo miraba sin descanso

"lo noto más apagado señor… lo lamento por lo de la princesa"

"no se lamente por mi… es solo que… no me esperaba verla muerta…"

"vaya a dormir señor… descanse"

"gracias, usted también descanse"

Link sale de la carpa y se dirige a la suya.

En el camino pasa por la carpa del comandante Hess, la comandante Sares y del comandante Yill, están solo los 2 primeros, ya que Yill se encuentra en la enfermería por una herida de flecha.

Hess y Sares conversan:

"es horrible ese Link, es orgulloso y arrogante… ¿Cómo puede dar órdenes así como así?" dijo Hess

"yo creo que no es tan malo… es duro por sus años, no debes ser tan crítico con el" dice Sares

"¿ahora estas de su parte?"

"no… pero no quiero que pierdas la cabeza por tus palabras"

Hess se estira en su cama, mientras Sares recoge las armas

"¿sabes?" dice Sares "no creo que llegues a general si eres tan desordenado"

"mejor duérmete"

Y así termina el día para el ejercito de Hyrule… mañana inicia la cruzada

Continuará…

Bueno, yo ya me canse de escribir por hoy, pero seguiré buscando los capítulos o creare uno nuevo… pero os prometo que lo subiré antes de que acabe la semana.

Estos capítulos serán diarios, pero en algún momento me tomaré un descanso… espero que entiendan.

Adiós.

Seil Hkah


	3. Capitulo 3: Cabalgata por la Cruzada

Hola, soy seil.

Os aviso que encontré el capítulo 2 de **Hijos de los dioses**, pero esta inacabado, así que me demoraré en terminarlo, espero que esté listo para mañana, así que madrugaré esta noche… pero ya era hora continuar con ese capítulo.

Pero sigamos con esta historia.

**Sombras de Hyrule**

**Capitulo 3: cabalgata por la cruzada**

Eran las 5 de la mañana… el ejercito ya se preparaba para partir… link iría a pie, mientras que los 2 comandantes irían a caballo.

"esto será recordado como un suicidio" dijo Hess observando a link por su espalda

"si es así, por lo menos el mundo dejará de oír tus quejas, señor Hess" dijo Link en broma sin mirarlo, causando una risita leve de la comandante Sares, a lo cual Link respondió "no he tenido el placer de charlar con usted, señorita Sares… mucho gusto"

"el gusto es mío señor" dijo Sares sonriendo

"¿usted que piensa sobre esta cruzada? ¿Qué es un disparate de un viejo general de guerra o que es una sensatez que será entorpecida por… jóvenes inexpertos?" dijo el joven.

"no apoyo mucho esta cruzada, pero es necesaria" dijo ella

"Por lo menos hay una persona sensata al mando, será bueno tenerte cerca"

Link se aleja para inspeccionar las tropas, en tanto, Hess corrige severamente a Sares.

"no te pases de lista, chica" dijo el chico con tono autoritario.

"¿y tú que tienes que ver conmigo? Yo no tengo intenciones tan banales, así que no gaste esa lengua conmigo" dijo la chica "suenas un tanto celoso"

"¡yo celoso! ¿Cómo piensas eso?" dijo el chico "solo que eso hombre no me trae confianza"

"a mi si me inspira confianza, es más… lo considero más amable que tu" dijo alejándose

"ya te advertí" le dijo el chico, pero al no oír respuesta, se da vuelta y exclama "mujeres…" y se sube a su caballo

Link, en frente del portón, da señal de que es hora de partir… se abre el portón e inicia la caminata.

Link camina un tanto lejos de las tropas, pero siempre a la vista de todos.

A la hora después se nubló y empezó a llover, todo se pusieron una capa para protegerse, es ese momento link estuvo al alcance de la conversación de todos... en eso se acerca la comandante Sares para entablar una con él.

"comandante Sares" dice Link al notar el acercamiento de la joven "Noto que desea iniciar una conversación…"

"mi señor, yo…" dijo ella un tanto sorprendida

"¿puedo preguntarle de que región es usted?" interrumpió el joven.

"soy de la ciudadela, pero siempre viajaba al reino de los zoras, siempre fui bien recibido en su pueblo"

"¿Usted es buena amiga del joven Hess?" dijo él.

"nos conocemos desde que éramos niños, pero se cree mi protector... me molesta mucho"

"si te quiere proteger, es porque quiere verte a salvo"

"aunque siempre el que es protegido es el" dijo ella en broma, esta causa una sonrisa de la cara de Link.

"dudo que él esté de acuerdo esta conversación… me considera un idiota"

"lo sé, me lo ha comentado" dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

"no soy tan viejo como él piensa" dijo él quitándose la capucha y su gorro verde, dejando ver un cabello rubio, pero con canas "solo que tengo canas debido a… ya sabes… aventuras"

"yo no tengo ninguna cana… pero si historias" dijo la chica sacando su pelo azul de la capucha.

"Sares es un apellido, ¿cuál es tu nombre?" pregunto el joven.

"Aily" dijo sonriente.

"Aily Sares… suena bien" dijo el joven "cuando acabe esta campaña, no dudes en recurrir a mí en caso de necesidad"

"Gracias señor" dijo ella.

"Señor… señor…" dijo el joven con tono de burla "deje de llamarme así, tengo nombre… usted puede llamarme Link si desea"

"claro… link" dijo ella riendo.

"señor ¿puede venir un momento?" interrumpió un vigía

"claro" dijo él "la dejo un momento"

"claro" dijo ella

Link se aleja en dirección a un grupo de soldados con mapas, en ese momento se acerco Hess.

"¿fraternizando con el enemigo?"

"¿Qué te pasa?" dijo ella enojada.

"noto que le interesas" dijo el mirando a link.

La chica lo miro… por un instante sintió su mirada y sonrió enrojecida. Hess lo notó y dijo.

"no apruebo que te juntes con él, pero si te interesa… no dejes que se te escape"

"¡Que idioteces estás diciendo!" grito ella.

"mis señores" interrumpió el vigía "mirad para allá"

Ante sus ojos… estaba el bosque de Farone.

Continuará…

Así seguiremos con este fanfic, y seguiré con el otro en la medida que pueda.

Luego iré alternando capítulos de los dos para no tener problemas en el orden.

Gracias por leer.

Seil Hkah.


	4. Capítulo 4: La tortura de los espíritus

Hola, soy Seil; Como pueden ver, no pude subir el siguiente capítulo de Hijos de los dioses, pero seguiré con este fanfic. Espero que disfruten.

**Las Sombras de Hyrule**

**Capitulo 4: La tortura de los espíritus.**

Oscuro estaba el bosque cuando entraron, no penetraba ni un rayo de luz… pero un aura espectral se sentía en el aire… algunos de los vigías lloraban de terror… algo estaba en ese bosque, pero no sabían que…

"Comandante Hess" dijo Link inclinando su linterna hacia el joven con cara emblanquecida por el terror y el miedo.

"¿Si señor?" dijo el chico mirándolo de reojo "¿qué debo hacer?". Link estaba sorprendido por esa respuesta; estaba acostumbrado de que el joven Hess le contestara enojado o de forma insoportable, pero dedujo que se debía a la situación.

"Avise a la brigada que inicien con la instalación del campamento, pero que estén alerta a cualquier enemigo… Y entréguele la misma información a la Comandante Sares… Y sobre todo, usen pocas luces" dijo el chico un tanto indeciso.

"Claro" dijo Hess un tanto paralizado, pero en el acto salió corriendo hacia su brigada… Una escena deplorable, pero entendible.

"Niños" dijo el riéndose, pero sabía que no debía bajar la guardia… Sabía que en el bosque estaba Farone, el espíritu de la luz, pero lo que no entendía… Era la oscuridad; entonces se dijo "¿qué sucede Farone? ¿Qué te pasa?"

En ese momento se escuchó un grito ensordecedor en todo el bosque. Link, aunque no conocía ese sonido, sabía de quien era. Salió corriendo así la fuente del sonido, Aily le gritaba intentando detenerlo, pero no consiguió nada, solo Hess fue capaz de pararla "volverá" le dijo para calmarla.

Link se alejó cada vez más del campamento, pero debía buscar al espíritu y ayudarlo, pero lo que descubrió era horrible… Zant no estaba atacando y destruyendo a Farone, sino que lo estaba torturando con un espeso liquido parecido a la brea, pero esta parecía absorber el cuerpo luminoso.

"Oh, miren quien llegó" dijo Zant sin mirarlo "por un minuto dudé que vinieras a salvar tu tierra, pensé que seguirías llorando la muerte de tu… Amada" rio con una maldad incomparable a su encuentro anterior. Link no respondía, solo se quedaba quieto, pero en realidad tenía una conversación telepática con Farone:

"Link" dijo el moribundo espíritu "Zant no intenta matarme… Este liquido es la sangre Imperial, otro de los tantos inventos de los Intrusos… Absorbe la vida de su víctima, no la mata, solo la debilita" a lo cual el chico respondió dudando "Zant… ¿Quiere vida?" "si" le respondió "pero mira"

En el instante después se escucharon unas palabras inetendibles "Sango de la dioj, fini kun la vivo de la entrudulo, rompitaj ĉenoj ĉirkaŭ mi". En un segundo… La oscuridad despareció y la luz segadora lanzó a Zant y a su ejército fuera del bosque.

Link se levantó apenas se desvaneció el destello… La luz del sol volvía a sentirse en su piel.

"Link… Estoy débil, acércate rápido" dijo el espíritu "has visto que Zant busca a los espíritus para volver completamente a la vida… Debes proteger a los demás… Te lo imploro Link"

"No lo dudes" dijo él.

"Zelda te eligió bien" dijo el espíritu sonriente "la horrarás y se te recompensará… Pero antes, ten esto" le dio una piedra negra y roja "ya la has visto, úsala bien y vencerás"

Cuando link volvió al campamento, estaban en plena pelea contra shadows assassins y ya casi había derrotado a las bestias, pero de pronto aparecieron 10 más y cambio la balanza. Link sintió que la pierda temblaba "no me digas que es..." Dijo recordando el pasado "por las Diosas"

Por un instante se le nublo la vista… Ya había sentido eso antes. Entonces se vio convertido en el Lobo de hace 5 años "ahh… ¿Volvimos a mis tiempos de mudo?" Pensó un tanto incomodo "bueno… allá vamos".

Hess estaba rodeado por 2 bestias, cerró sus ojos y se cubrió esperando lo peor, pero… Al no sentir ningún dolor decidió ver a su alrededor… Solo vio a un lobo de color negro-café y blanco, con unos bellos ojos azules, pero enrojecidos… Posiblemente por las lagrimas de su pasado; pero apenas lo vio, el lobo salió corriendo para atacar a los demás shadow assassin.

Tan pronto como terminó con eliminar a las bestias, Link decidió que por su seguridad, debía cambiar de forma en un lugar que no lo vieran.

Luego de cambiarse detrás de unos árboles, volvió un tanto ensangrentado, pero ileso… "señores, hay que ir de inmediato a la capital" le dijo a Hess.

Continuará…

aviso importante: en la versión anterior de este capitulo, puse Eldin en vez de Farone, me disculpo, pero ya lo cambie... por favor avisadme cualquier error si queda alguno

Tengo que avisarles que mañana no podré subir nada, ya que saldré todo el día con unos amigos, pero el viernes volveré con más….

Adiós.

Seil Hkah


	5. Capítulo 5: Las piedras

Hola, soy Seil.

Hoy si que pude subir, pero será un tanto corto, es el preludio de la tormenta de mañana.

Las sombras de Hyrule

Capítulo 5: Las piedras

Link, Hess, Aily y unos vigías entraron en una carpa y se pusieron en torno a la mesa del centro

"Señores, hay que ir de inmediato a Kakariko" dijo link muy preocupado "ya sé lo que intenta Zant". Algunos temblaron de solo pensar en ese nombre, pero Hess decidió responder "¿Qué intenta ese demonio?" "intenta…" respondió el joven buscando un mapa "absorber la vida de los Espíritus de la Luz y volver completamente a la vida" esto impactó, pero muchos se mantuvieron incrédulos, hasta Hess "¿Espíritus de qué?..." Link no podía creer lo que oía, pero al final Aily dijo "¿en serio nadie sabe que son los Espíritus de la Luz?... son los Espíritus protectores de las cuatro zonas, protegen la luz y a los habitantes de estas; Gracias a ellos vencimos la Guerra del Intruso".

Link ya tenía el mapa sobre la mesa "los espíritus están en los 4 manantiales de las 4 zonas: Eldin, Lanayru, Farone y Latoan" con unas fichas apuntó los 4 manantiales en el mapa "Latoan no será atacado, ya nosotros seremos uno obstáculo, además que esa zona es un callejón sin salida; Lanayru está muy Lejos, además de que hay más efectivos del ejército en esa zona que en Eldin"

"Creo que ya es hora de ponernos en marcha" dijo Hess buscando rutas en el mapa. "partan de inmediato, yo los alcanzaré después" dijo Link, a lo cual todos asintieron adivinando lo que iba a hacer. Salieron todos.

Link se dirigió a los caballos, tomo las riendas de uno y se subió a su montura, pero lo detuvo Aily amenazante "¿a dónde vas?" pero Link observando de reojo el camino, se mantuvo en silencio pensativo "¿por lo menos me escuchas?" el temperamento de la chica estaba cambiando muy rápidamente, parecía una bomba a punto de explotar; "voy a Latoan, voy a revisar la zona" dijo el al notar su enojo "tu ve con el ejercito, me reuniré con ustedes en la pradera" y después se retiró cabalgando dejándola sola, entonces se le acercó Hess "volverá, para mi desgracia".

Link cabalgó, hasta que llego al puente colgante de Ordon; "de nuevo en casa" se dijo, pero él sabía que no podía que quedarse por mucho tiempo; siguió cabalgando hasta llegar al manantial, donde se presentó el Espíritu Latoan: "Link ¿por qué vienes a mi?" le dijo el Espíritu "yo no soy el que corre peligro, sino mis hermanos"; "me preocupo por ti" le respondió, "yo te llamaré cuando te necesite, pero tu preocupación por nuestro peligro debe ser recompensada" al decir esto, le entrego dos piedras, Una azul y una verde "son piedras de transformación, elige bien a los que se la daréis", "gracias" le respondió Link guardando las piedras "¿Cómo está Zelda?", "descasando, pero preocupada por ti" le respondió; "dale mis saludos" dijo al retirarse, "adiós… Link" dijo el Espíritu, pero la voz no era de él, sino de… Zelda

Continuará…

Mañana continuaré, no pude escribir mucho ya que tengo visitas, pero mañana subiré un gran capítulo.

Adiós

Seil Hkah


	6. Capítulo 6: El segundo Camino

Hola soy Seil.

Se nos viene la tormenta, aquí viene el que puede ser el capítulo más importante de este Fic.

**Las Sombras de Hyrule**

**Capítulo 6: El segundo Camino**

Parecía que las Diosas estaban en contra de su avance, empezó a llover torrencialmente, pero decidieron avanzar por las instrucciones de Hess. Avanzaron penosamente hasta el paso, pero no lograron avanzar más; "así no lograremos nada" dijo Hess a Aily "no llegaremos nunca a Kakariko, si es que no para la lluvia", "descansen aquí" dijo ella un tanto distanciada "partiremos cuando acabe la tormenta".

Link cabalgaba rápidamente hacia ellos, pero tenía la cabeza en otra parte; "estas piedras, ¿Qué hago con ellas?" pensó él.

Cuando llegó al campamento, se dirigió a la carpa de Hess, tomó el mapa y lo puso sobre la mesa. "señor Link" dijo Hess al verlo sentarse "no pudimos seguir avanzando por la tormenta", "entiendo y apruebo su decisión, yo también habría hecho eso" respondió sin levantar la vista "pero, nos tomará dos días en llegar a Kakariko... a este paso será muy tarde", "¿y qué quiere que haga yo? ¿Qué pare la lluvia?" dijo Hess enojado, "prepare una bolsa con comida" dijo el chico "y mande a llamar a un caballo", "¿va a ir solo de nuevo?" dijo Hess sorprendido, pero link solo tomó el mapa, lo guardo y salió en dirección al caballo.

"Pero señor Link, no sea idiota" dijo Hess, "espero que proteja al ejercito, si ven un caballo regresando solo, vayan por mi" tomando una bolsa de comida y subiéndose al caballo, "Aily no estará contenta con su marcha" dijo Hess resignado, pero causó que Link se quedara quieto por un momento, revisó su bolso, sacó la piedra verde de Latoan y se la lanzó "protégela y solo ocúpala en caso extremo", "¿qué es?" dijo el chico un tanto sorprendido, pero solo obtuvo una extraña frase "el Lobo que te salva te da su arma" y Link se marchó, dejando al chico con su piedra.

Cuando Link atravesó el paso, se encontró con los vigías, "¿alguna novedad?" pregunto, "ninguna señor" respondió uno de los vigías; "me marcho a Kakariko, si ven mi caballo regresando solo, avísenle a Hess, él sabrá que hacer", "si señor" le respondieron a coro.

Link cabalgaba rápidamente hacia Kakariko, pero tenía le impresión que algo raro pasaba; "Leonardo… Lila… espero que estén bien" se dijo "pero esto debe acabar ya".

Pero cuando llegó se encontró con una desagradable sorpresa… "crepúsculo" dijo desolado. Frente a él se encontraba la pared de luz que tuvo que atravesar en el pasado, pero esta vez, estaba solo.

Descendió del caballo y se acercó al rostro del animal diciéndole a los ojos "ve al campamento" y lo dejó ir.

Ahora debía entrar, pero no sabía cómo, recordó que necesitaba a su compañera o que un ser de las sombras (shadow assassin, así los nombré antes), pero apenas lo pensó, una mano blanca enorme lo trajo dentro.

Al despertar, vio nublosamente a una persona, pero dedujo quien era "¿Lila?" dijo el sin dudarlo, "¿señor Link?" respondió ella en broma. Él se levantó intranquilo, estaban en el manantial; "¿Cómo no te afecta el crepúsculo?" dijo el muy sorprendido, "el señor Eldin nos protege" respondió ella humildemente, entonces Link se giró y vio al Espíritu; "hola Link, Gracias por venir" le dijo Eldin "aunque vez que tu solo no puedes con esto", "esto no me lo esperaba" le dijo sinceramente "este no es el mismo método de Zant que usó con Farone", "puede estar ocupando nuevos métodos de guerra" le respondió.

En ese momento empezó a golpear la barrera un shadow assassin, "Link, encárgate por favor" le pidió el Espíritu, "claro" le respondió tomando su piedra, convirtiéndose en lobo y destrozando al monstruo. Al terminar se dio cuenta que Lila había visto su transformación, pensó que la chica se asustaría, pero leyendo sus pensamientos la joven dijo "no te preocupes, siempre lo supe, me lo dijo Eldin", esto calmó al joven, pero decidió hablar con Eldin "¿qué necesitamos para expulsar al crepúsculo?", "espera" le dijo el Espíritu, habían temblores, de pronto una estampida de seres de las sombras, observado por Zant desde las alturas de un monte, avanzaba hacia ellos.

De pronto, Link salió de la barrera, avanzó unos pasos, hasta que la estampida paró su avance… entonces Zant rió y dijo "¿pides la muerte? Pues bien"… nadie pronunció palabra… pero de pronto un grito se escuchó de la boca del chico:

Sango de la dioj, fini kun la vivo de la entrudulo, rompitaj ĉenoj ĉirkaŭ mi

Eran las mismas palabras de Farone, y tuvieron el mismo efecto, desaparecieron en el acto las bestias y el mismo crepúsculo, dejando a los 3 solos bajo la lluvia intensa.

"veo que aprendiste nuestra magia" dijo el espíritu, "no sé como lo hice" dijo el chico sorprendido.

"tus habilidades son sorprendentes, pero no serán suficientes para detener a Zant, necesitas la ayuda de otros" dijo el Eldin.

"¿Quién?" dijo el chico.

"un Twili, en especial… La princesa"

Continuará

Mañana no podré escribir, hoy subí tarde porque tuve visitas, pero mañana saldré todo le día, pero espero que no les complique mucho

Adiós

Seil Hkah


End file.
